Honestly I Love You
by GleeNeedsYouKlaine
Summary: Pavarotti never died so Kurt never sang Blackbird so Blaine never fell in love with Kurt. Now there is a new guy Sam Evans at Dalton and Blaine seems to be all over him. Kurt tries to get closer to Blaine but it seems to just make them to drift apart.
1. Introductions

"Honestly, Blaine," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. "That sense of humour will be the death of me!" I added.

Jeff allowed himself a rare giggle whilst Nick was on the floor in a complete moment of hysteria.

"Kurt it's only what I heard, don't judge me," Blaine said seriously. "Although I must admit it was pretty skilful!" Blaine nodded to himself.

"Blaine!" I said playfully hitting him.

I looked out of our door down the corridor to see Wes approaching our dormitory, I gestured my eyes out of the door and then back at them warning them of Wes.

"Seriously guys if we don't do something in anyway productive, we will not live much longer as in Wes might see the end to us." I said.

Blaine and Jeff began to laugh at my constant need to stay in study mode, whilst Nick was still lying on the floor. Wes knocked on our door but before we could tell him not to come in he was already opening the door, he walked past Blaine and Jeff and stopped momentarily and gave Nick a look.

"Erm am I interrupting something?" Wes asked as I was also still on the floor, my cheeks began to flush a crimson colour in realisation of what he meant.

"No no!" I said loudly getting up off the floor whilst Blaine and Jeff were in a deep mode of laughter at the embarrassing assumption Wes had made.

"Erm… Blaine we need you for a moment in the common room and could you guys also come in around twenty minutes." Wes said.

"Yep sure." Blaine said following Wes out of the dormitory.

As soon as the doors closed I was in an immediate rage at Nick who I had recently noticed was lying on my Docs. I pulled them from under his body reshaping them using my hands.

"Kurt, I think Wes thought you were…" Jeff began.

"I'm going to stop you right there Jeff, firstly Nick what the hell are you doing on the floor it has been minutes since Blaine mentioned the chain saw and Jeff are you seriously going to start?" I said annoyed at the embarrassing moment which I had just occurred,

"Well I figured if I laid here on the floor Wes may not have thought the worse of me and just assumed I was asleep." Nick said.

"Nick? Seriously, if so I have a perfect girl for you goes by the name of Brittany." I said spitefully.

Nick remembering Brittany sunk in realisation of how stupid what he had just said sounded like.

"Nick you ruined my shoes!" I said knowing they wouldn't go back to how they used to be giving him an angry glare.

"Changing the subject slightly but have you realised how Blaine always seems to attends council meetings?" Jeff said.

"It's probably because he and Wes are dating!" Nick said laughing once again knowing I had feelings for Blaine.

"Hey!" I said with a bitch glare.

I then looked around to see the mess our room had become since we had invited Jeff and Nick to join us in our room as two gay guys together could become awkward. There were papers all over the floor (mainly down to Blaine having a habit of throwing them in the air during impromptu performances) and bottles of beer Jeff had stolen from his dad demanding we needed to liven the atmosphere up.

I began to gather them up and put them in a plastic bag along with other rubbish, whilst Jeff and Nick were whispering and occasionally glaring at me which says to me they are talking about me.

"Excuse me, it's not only me living in this room I could do with some help!" I said angrily trying to get there attention. I rolled my eyes as the continued to talk, I glanced down at my watch seeing what time it was realising it was time for the meeting I pushed my feet into the misshapen boots.

"Guys I'm just er- going to the toilet!" I said walking at the door forgetting we had one in our room which totally ruined my plan to walk to the meeting without them.

"Kurt where you going its right there?" Jeff pointed out.

"It's blocked." I said.

"No its not…" Nick said.

"Well I prefer the other ones." I said continuing my storm out (which Rachel had shown me how to do)

I walked down the corridor and past the stairs where me and Blaine had first met and followed from what I remembered the shortcut the common room which we were meant to meeting in.

Many of the Warblers were already sat in there discussing why this 'Emergency Meeting' was taking place Blaine was standing by the table which Wes and David were sat at. Blaine noticed me immediately and ushered me over to where he was about to sit.

After a long discussion on song choices and how many part harmonies we would have at Regionals, Jeff and Nick stumbled into the door finally realising the meeting which they had been told to come to. I chuckled to myself as it was an embarrassment to walk into a meeting this late.

"Jeff, Nick." Wes said staring at them gesturing to them that they should sit down, many of the Warblers smirked to each other.

"Right now onto our most important news, which is the main reason why this meeting has taken place." David said.

Jeff and Nick gave me a look as the sat down of the leather sofa opposite.

"As you all know a new student has started at Dalton and I am very pleased to announce he is very musically talented and very much what the Warblers are looking for." David continued.

I hadn't heard what they had said about me when they introduced me to the Warblers but I was certain it wouldn't have been that complimentary. I was standing behind the large double doors which any new Warbler would stand behind.

One of the older members of the Warblers who had made an acquaintance with the new member would open the doors welcoming the newbie in. This time again, it was Blaine who had been chosen which was slightly unusual as he hadn't mentioned anything about this.

Blaine latched his hand onto the handle and pulled the doors wide open to uncover a surfer looking dude with very obviously dyed hair. The warblers began to clap and cheer as the nervous looking boy entered and nodded at everyone's welcoming looking faces.

"I would like to present the newest Warbler Sam Evans!" David said excitedly.

Blaine took his arm and presented him to the council and placed him underneath the famous flag. The boy seemed to look comfortable around Blaine's very flirty ways which seemed strange unless the guy was gay.

The idea of another guy being gay and in competition with me to get Blaine was slightly unnerving. Blaine looked excited as he sat down back next to me.

"Sam would you like to introduce yourself and then we will continue our oldest tradition by presenting you with an actual Warbler Pavarotti." Wes said.

Oh crap I'd forgotten the bird,

"Erm Wes, I forgotten the bird." I said ashamed.

Wes gave me a strange look and looked at Sam to continue.

"Erm, Ok well my name is Sam, Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham." Sam began.

Another child like Warbler to act along with Nick 'Great' I thought to myself, Blaine chuckled to the joke along with some other Warblers. 'Oh crap' I thought he is actually falling for it.

"Well I've just transferred from the south. Erm... what else?" Sam said nervously.

Blaine nodded encouraging him.

"I like comic books, space and video games." Sam added.

"That's great Sam that will definitely come in handy later on." David said jokingly, whilst Sam's face dropped.

"Anything else?" Wes asked.

"I doubt this will make any difference but I suppose you better know before rumours start to occur, I am gay." Sam said confidently.

My face dropped my worst nightmare was coming true, I was so close to getting Blaine and now it just seemed like a distant possibility.

"Well Sam as you know we have a 'No bulling policy' here so your be fine." Blaine said.

"Yeah I suppose that's what got me here in the first place." Sam said sadly.

Everyone's faces dropped immediately feeling sorry for the guy, 'Don't use that on me' I thought. Been there done that.

"Ok well let's continue!" Wes said on a more cheerful note.

Blaine gestured Sam to over where he was sitting and ushered me to move over. It was a tight squeeze between me, Sam and Blaine and I was hoping it wasn't one which Blaine intending on creating between him and Sam.

Blaine had stayed behind to show Sam around the school whilst I slumbered back to my dorm whilst Jeff and Nick made a big thing out of Sam being bullied at his old school.

"Poor guy, he must be really terrified right now." Jeff said.

"Why are you guys so bothered I got bullied at my old school but I didn't feel the need to mention it to make people feel sorry for me." I shouted.

"Whoa Kurt calm down, why are you getting so worked up about it?" Nick asked.

"Can't you see, he's doing this to get Blaine, didn't you see the way Blaine was swooning over him." I answered.

"Jealously I see." Nick laughed nudging me, I pulled away from him.

"I've worked so hard to get closer to Blaine now he's just taken it all away from me." I said speeding up hoping not to become an emotional mess.

"Blaine will go out with who ever he likes more, and at the moment it doesn't seem like he wants a relationship." Jeff stated.

Once we reached our room I dug into my pocket to find the key.

"Jeff, Nick do you have the key?" I said calmly.

"No, we thought you had it." they said together.

"Oh crap, well I don't." I said.

"Blaine must have it we should go find him I really need to go to the toilet." Jeff said beginning to cross his legs.

"Why don't you just go to one of the main ones?" said Nick.

"They close after six…" said Jeff.

"Hah… Sucks for you." Nick said laughing.

"Well apart from that, we do in fact need to sleep somewhere aswell so it would probably be best if we just opened the room." I said.

"Yep I see how they could work." Nick said.

"I'll phone him, find where he is" I said reaching for my phone, I looked through my phonebook and dialled the number.

"Kurt hurry up I am seriously going to go." Jeff said now squatting, Nick began to make dripping noises getting back at him for previous (unmentionable) pranks, sometimes I really wondered about their sexuality.

"Hi, Kurt what's the matter?" Blaine said in his cute as ever voice.

"Erm long story have you got the key and if so where are you?" I asked almost chuckling at Nick's effort to annoy Jeff.

"Yeah its right here, I'm with Sam we're near the south entrance. You know where that is?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do, you showed it to me when you gave me the tour." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah… Okay see you soon." Blaine said and hung up.

"By-"I began but the phone went dead, this confused me Blaine and I normally did an impression of some Broadway star saying goodbye before hanging up.

After a very long wander round the school searching for Blaine (and Sam) who seemed they couldn't stay in one place we finally opened our room and Jeff did make it to the bathroom in time which I had hoped hadn't of happened.

"So Kurt what's you're impression on Sam?" Nick said knowing this would be somewhat of an awkward conversation.

"Erm he's ok… I don't really know him that well yet." I said shooting a bitch glare at both Jeff and Nick

"Was that a YET I heard Kurt, meaning you might want to get to know him better Kurt?" said Jeff inappropriately, I now could feel myself tensing up.

"Jeff I have already warned you about suggestive talking that's my job!" Nick said, whilst Jeff began to snigger.

This twisted duo was really starting to get on my nerves.

"What about you Blaine?" Jeff said.

The hazel eyed boy dropped his magazine and turned to our conversation.

"I think he will be great for the Warblers he's really talented." Blaine replied.

This was good Blaine wasn't talking about having a relationship with him.

"Yeah but what about relationship wise?" Jeff had to add to ruin the moment although I was eager to see what he had to say, and then Blaine began to blush.

"Come on Blainey boy we're friends you can tell us these things!" Nick said suggestively.

"Perhaps. That's all I'm saying" Blaine answered continuing to blush.

My heart sank to unbelievable depths.


	2. Feelings

**Hey fellow Gleeks/Klaine shippers thanks for any reviews which have been posted I will assure you this whole storyline will end happily and I have storylines which lead of this one! Please review it gives me inspiration to write and I don't mind if you have criticism (as long as it is constructive!) along with ideas for future chapters! **

"Oh come on Kurt. My feet are killing me." Jeff moaned.

"Me too. Kurt this has become rather obsessive we have been monitoring Blaine and Sam in the Lima Bean everyday this week and nothing has happened. They are just friends." Nick added.

I began to realise what they meant, I had become over wary about Sam and Blaine's moments and slightly paranoid. But to be fair on my behalf, they had been out everyday this week and it had been rumoured by some of the Warblers that they had been sighted holding hands. There was no way this new Warbler was going to get in my way to get Blaine.

"Right lets go!" Jeff said walking out of the entrance we had been standing at for over half an hour.

"Yeah people keep giving me weird looks." Nick said.

"I think that's more due to your choice of clothes, when I said we're going on a stake out I didn't think you thought we were be going to the Amazon rainforest." I said looking up at down at Nick who was dressed in a whole outfit of camouflage clothes.

"Stake out?" Blaine said as he had seemed to have wandered over to us whilst our argument had gone on, I started to turn red I was trying to think of something skilful to say which would cover the reason why we were there.

"It's Nick erm he wants to ask that girl over there out." Jeff said quickly breaking the silence.

"That one?" Blaine said pointing to Rachel who was unfortunately sitting there.

"Yes. I like her." Nick said abruptly with a pause between each word.

"Kurt why didn't you just ask her for him, I thought you two were good friends?" Blaine asked intelligently.

"I could have done but we wanted to see if she was dating someone." I replied confidently.

"You could have asked, anyway if you two were friends you would have known surely?" he said in reply.

"Well then she might have thought I wanted to ask her out." I said but then a moment afterwards realising she knew I was gay.

"She knows you're gay Kurt." Blaine pointed out.

"I guess so." I said knowing I could no longer get out of the web of lies.

Blaine then walked over to Rachel and pointed us out and began to mumble some words to her, Blaine then gestured Sam to the exit, they both said a quick goodbye and left. Meanwhile we were stuck with Rachel who was approaching us.

"Hey Kurt, who are your friends?" Rachel said.

"Jeff and Nick." I said turning my head seeing where Blaine and Sam were heading.

"Blaine was joking I don't really like you, not that I don't like you but like not in that way." Nick said quickly.

Jeff seized this chance to get back at the whole toilet incident in the last week.

"Yes he does he's just worried you'll decline." Jeff said enthusiastically with a smirk on his face as he pushed Nick forward.

"Well I could do with another coffee." Rachel said walking with Nick to a table.

Bless the neediness of Rachel I couldn't wait to see Nick's face when he arrived back.

"Jeff, heard anything from Nick yet?" I said laughing.

"Yep, he's really enjoying his date apparently. Not a total success of my plan but still." he said opening a can of beer as if it was natural thing to do.

There was a knock at the door and Blaine appeared behind it, and behind him was Sam Evans clutching his suitcase.

"Err guys Sam's moving in, he didn't get along with his other roommates." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine you can't just choose who's moving in, anyway there is no more beds." I said.

"I spoke to the headmaster they said they can get another bed by the weekend till then he can go share someone's." Blaine said.

"No offence Sam but you're not sharing mine I need my space." I say refusing to let a random person sleep in my bed.

"I agree and I'm sure Nick won't want to share I think you're out of luck sorry mate." Jeff said giving a sorry look.

"Oh no that's already decided he's sharing with me and where's Nick?" Blaine said.

My eyes lit up in annoyance at the very thought of them sharing a bed let alone it being slightly inappropriate but it means they will get even closer (literally).

"Date with Rachel." Jeff said smiling.

"Hah, poor guy if my date with her was anything to base it upon." Blaine said chuckling.

I was done with today and decided to turn the evening into a full blown party.

"Who wants to get drunk tonight?" I shouted.

"Kurt?" Blaine said raising his sweet but bushy eyebrows at me.

"I'm up for it what about you Sam?" Nick added.

"Kurt, it's against the rules to have any sort of party in the school." Blaine said seriously.

"Jeez Blaine let loose a little would you!" I shouted.

"Nick take Sam to your keep safe for that alcohol you keep cluttering our room up with. I want all of it!" I said.

Nick and Sam left the room whilst Blaine was still looking at me wondering what the hell had made my attitude change so quickly.

This party was not purely for fun though, it was for my benefit solely it was a great opportunity to get Blaine at his most vulnerable.

"Kurt, you've been acting really weird lately and I know you didn't show up to Lima to spy on Rachel. I thought you would have figured out by now you're not a good spy." he said jokingly.

The conversation had become really awkward how I was meant to reply to that, I was desperately thinking of some cover story to cover my tracks. Luckily I was saved by Nick who ran in threw the door.

"Nick, erm you have lipstick of your face." I said laughing.

Nick began to wipe it of by it then looked like his skin tone had suddenly become a pink tone. His eyes were as lively as they could ever be and then Miss Rachel Berry stumbled in.

"I hear you guys are having a party!" Nick said.

"Yeah welcoming Sam to our room." I added.

I wasn't really welcoming him to our room I was more trying to back him away from our room and Blaine. Rachel then uncovered a bag of spirits which had been stolen from he dad's alcohol cabinet.

"Rachel what you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Well Nick invited me I said I had alcohol." she said smiling.

The party moved on pretty quickly after that Nick and Sam arrived back from his alcohol safe and everyone was in a hysterical party mode.

Rachel was swaying her head side to side with her arm wrapped tightly round Nick's neck.

Blaine was on the floor doing his signature party move whilst Sam was a more of a party stopper sat on Blaine's bed reading my Vogue magazine.

Drinks were poured by Jeff he was making sure that it was evenly distributed or rather that he got most of it.

The party needed livening up and I knew the perfect game to reveal Blaine's dark side (which didn't put me off him but may put off Sam) and liven the party up 'Never have I ever'.

By now I was stumbling around trying not to fall over so thought it was better if we all sat down.

I accidentally knocked Rachel and Nick over whilst trying to push them down which caused a moment of angriness but they soon started to become excited by the drinks that Jeff was passing out.

Sam realised what we were playing so jumped of the bed and sat between Blaine and Nick. I took my seat between Blaine and Jeff and let the game begin.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Jeff said whilst everyone sighed.

Blaine and Nick looked at Rachel whilst they took their sip and Jeff also took a sip however Sam kept his glass close to the ground.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy." Sam said wanting to join in.

I remembered the forceful kiss Karofsky had forced upon me I took a sip followed by Sam and then a guilty looking Nick and Jeff who gave each other looks. I always knew their sexuality was something that they could be lying about.

A few more came from Rachel and Jeff eager to find out more about everyone by then everyone was getting completely drunk starting to show their drunken alter egos.

"Never have I ever had feelings for someone that I want to act on." chirped up Sam staring in the direction of Blaine.

Sam took a sip staring at Blaine and I also took one, Blaine began to lift his cup before Nick pushed it into his face.

"Niccckkky!" Blaine said as the liquid began to drool from his mouth. Everyone showed disgusted faces as the watched Blaine spit out the Vodka.

Everyone was in a phase of drunken laughter once again Nick was lying on the floor in hysteria. The only person who wasn't laughing was Sam he once again relocated back to Blaine's bed. I decided I needed to push this guy to the limit by playing Rachel's favourite game 'Spin the bottle'.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle, spin the bottle." I said rein acting Rachel at her party. Jeff, Nick and Blaine lifted their bottles up offering them to me whilst Sam just sat there and sighed.

"Sam seriously, what is wrong with you can't you just relax?" Blaine asked.

"I just think you're acting rather childishly." he stated.

"Well you are the going to be the one missing out." I said.

"Hey guys I really think- uh I better go, I got to go to school- school. To see Finn lovely lovely Finn! Have-have fun fun fun!" Rachel said grabbing her coat and standing up but seconds later she was back on the floor.

I grabbed Blaine's empty bottle which he was emptying on the floor, and began to spin it on the alcohol ridden floor.

The bottle's fate had once again landed with Rachel and Blaine which I was not bothered about again at least it wasn't Sam. Although he couldn't been chosen since he was still sat on the bed. Their kiss lasted a couple of seconds as the stench of alcohol from Blaine's breath was too repulsive for Rachel to bear any longer.

Nick's turn and it turned to Jeff who seemed more than happy to give Nick a kiss which lasted quite a while, Soon after many rounds had been played giving combinations of me and Rachel, Jeff and Blaine, Nick and Rachel, Sam wandered over seemingly wanting to join in.

It was Blaine's turn now he struggled to spin the bottle and every time he couldn't he had to stop for a minute to catch his breath after continuous laughing fits. Once he managed to get it spinning it stopped on me.

I was bursting with excitement always wanting to kiss Blaine and quickly smelt my breath to make sure our first kiss was amazing. I stopped a moment whilst everyone else was laughing to think 'Did I really want it to happen this way' well it was too late now he was waiting.

But out of nowhere as I moved my face into the centre of the circle, Sam's face brushed past it and reached Blaine first.

"Dude what do you think you're doing?" I said angrily.

Sam pulled away from the kiss.

"What you took too long to do." Sam said once again retreating to the bed.

"Oh Samm didn't realise you were still here but thanks for the kiss!" Blaine said winking at the blonde guy before collapsing into a drunken sleep closely followed by everyone else.

I was the first to wake and I thought it should be my responsibility to wake everyone up especially as Rachel was meant to be at school around half an hour ago. I went around the room struggling to open my eyes and still almost falling over. Rachel had already left but had left a note for Nick which I wasn't prepared to read as it may had included details of some of the things which happened last night, which I didn't want to be reminded about.

The Friday Warbler meeting was due to happen in ten minutes and nobody had woken up.

"RIGHT!" I shouted not even realising how loud it was till I could hear the echo in my ear. Blaine's and Nick's bodies jerked up at the sound of my voice both moaning of a terrible hangover which they had created themselves.

"Nick or Nicky which you like to be called by girls." I said laughing this immediately caught his attention as he blushed.

"Wha- what time is it and wher-where is Sammy?" Blaine asked.

"10:30 and he is probably already down there?" I replied.

"Down where?" Nick asked.

"Warbler meeting at 10:30" I answered reviewing my watch again.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that Warbler meetings start at 10 now on Fridays…" Blaine said falling back onto his bed.

"We're thirty minutes late guys." I said.

"Well done Kurt you're good at counting." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Jeff don't start getting sarcastic with me." I said.

Jeff backed down.

"We're thirty minutes late guys." I reminded them.

"Oh crap!" said Blaine pulling what ever clothes he could find near him.

"Ahh that's so cute Rachel left a note for me. 'Your lips taste awesome X'" Nick said staring at the note which ended with a gold star.

I chucked everyone a pair of sunglasses to cover up the hangover you could see in there eyes. We ran out the doors still getting dressed and ran towards the common room.

"Jeff I think you have got my trousers on!" Nick said looking down at the hilariously long trousers below him and comparing them with the ¾ length like trousers on Jeff. They both started laughing which then led Blaine to notice shoes were on the wrong way round making him run strangely.

"What are we going to say?" Blaine said worryingly.

"Well considering the noise you made last night I think they all knew what was happening in our room." I answered.

I pushed the doors open and we all casually walked into the room to see Sam directly opposite us who was fully engaged in the conversation at hand.

"Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, Nick." David said.

"Sorry we just woke up late." Jeff said.

"We know what happened last night we could hear you." Wes added disapprovingly.

"You can take the sunglasses of boys its not sunny." David said seriously although Nick couldn't help but snigger.

We all walked over to the empty sofa, everyone began to stare at us as most of us had put on our clothes wrong which made people wonder what type of games we were playing.

Most people though were put of by the alcoholic stench reeking from us all. But the one thing I really didn't get was why Sam had left us in our room after what he did to Blaine last night whilst he was sober.


End file.
